About 10 million Americans suffer from hemorrhoids, which are swollen veins in the rectum or around the anus. External hemorrhoids commonly cause symptoms of pain and itching when irritated. Internal hemorrhoids generally are painless but can cause bleeding. Too much pressure on the veins in the pelvic and rectal area can cause hemorrhoids. Normally, tissue inside the anus fills with blood to help control bowel movements. If a person strains to move stool, the increased pressure causes the veins in this tissue to swell and stretch which can lead to hemorrhoids. Diarrhea or constipation also may lead to straining and can increase pressure on veins in the anal canal. Pregnant women often get hemorrhoids during the last 6 months of pregnancy due to the increased pressure on the blood vessels in the pelvic area. Straining during labor can make hemorrhoids worse. Being overweight can also lead to hemorrhoids. The most common symptoms of both internal and external hemorrhoids include bleeding during bowel movements, rectal itching and rectal pain.
For most hemorrhoids, home treatment is typically adequate. This includes slowly adding fiber to meals, drinking more water, using over-the-counter ointments to stop itching and pain, and using stool softeners. If internal hemorrhoids are severe, other treatment may be needed. For example, the physician may tie off the hemorrhoids with rubber bands or scar the tissue around the hemorrhoids, both of which reduce the blood supply to the hemorrhoids such that they shrink or go away. In severe cases, surgery may be necessary.
It is believed that a treatment option that could prevention the development of hemorrhoids, accelerate their healing once formed, and eliminate the need for surgical intervention in severe cases is desirable. Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide such a treatment option.